1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a photoresist composition used for manufacturing a color filter and a method of manufacturing a color filter using the photoresist composition. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a photoresist composition used for manufacturing a color filter having photosensitivity with respect to a digital exposure apparatus, and a method of forming a color filter using the photoresist composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
A photoresist pattern may be formed from a coated layer formed by coating a photoresist composition on a base substrate, and exposing the coated layer to light and developing the coated layer. In the process of exposing the coated layer to light, a mask may be used to determine a shape of a photoresist pattern. The photoresist pattern may be an etch stop pattern for patterning a layer disposed under a photoresist pattern or may be a component constituting a substrate for a display apparatus. Changing a design of a photoresist pattern may require a mask design thereof to be changed. Since the manufacturing cost of a mask may be expensive, using more masks may increase the manufacturing cost of the display device.
A digital exposure apparatus using an optical device including micro-mirrors may be used to form a photoresist pattern without using a mask. The micro-minors may provide a plurality of spot beams on the photoresist layer to form the photoresist pattern.
However, since the digital exposure apparatus may use a light source emitting a light having a different peak wavelength than a conventional exposure apparatus configured for use with a mask, a conventional photoresist composition used with the conventional exposure apparatus may have a lower photosensitivity with respect to the light emitted by the digital exposure apparatus. Thus, when the conventional photoresist composition is used with the digital exposure apparatus, manufacturing reliability of a photoresist pattern may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.